


Hubris

by panpinecone



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lack of Communication, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Regret, Sex Repulsion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpinecone/pseuds/panpinecone
Summary: Neither is good with romance, and only one knows his way around sex. Felix is stubborn enough to change that.
Relationships: Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Hubris

**Author's Note:**

> Consent is established against both parties' better judgment.

Felix could see how people might get confused.

Really, he could. He definitely presented himself in a way that gave off a certain image, but that didn’t change the fact that that’s all it was: An image.

He didn’t have the _slightest_ urge in doing anything sexual.

Oh, sure, he kissed people. He strung them along because he loved flirting, especially with bisexual blondes like the ones in his preferred porn. Yeah, he jerked off too.

He just didn’t want to _fuck_.

Pretending he did complemented the rest of his personality, and when he really flexed his seduction techniques, gave him yet another way to wrap people around his finger. It was fun, but nothing more.

He expected Locus to understand, even if he was overly critical of the way Felix played with his prey. But hey, at least neither of them had any interest in following through, right?

* * *

“You _what!?”_

Locus blinked up at him. “I...?”

“What you just said!” Felix answered, reluctant to repeat it in case he’d somehow wildly misheard. He had no desire to wind up looking like a dumbass, thank you very much.

“I slept with Siris and his wife,” Locus said. “What about it?”

Felix couldn’t bring himself to close his mouth. It felt like everything he knew was a lie. The universe was rearranging itself before his eyes.

_Locus?_ Having _sex?_ With more than one person, even?

“...No, you’re fucking with me. Quit messing around, Locs.”

Locus blinked at him again. “I’m not. But it doesn’t matter, forget it.”

And he turned back to the report he was reading like that was the end of the matter.

It, of course, _wasn’t_.

“What the fuck, man!?” Felix had entirely too many questions and was having a difficult time settling on just one or two. “What— How— B- But you don’t even care about sex!”

Locus graced him with a single raised eyebrow, but otherwise showed no reaction.

Felix’s confusion started giving way to anger. “No, seriously, when have you ever fucked anyone? Like ever!?”

“I seem to recall mentioning a time just now.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Then don’t.”

Felix gritted his teeth. “You hate me flirting on missions!”

“‘On missions’ being the key factor,” Locus said, eyes glued to his report.

“But! But!”

Locus continued looking down at his report while Felix well and truly felt like he was losing his entire goddamn mind.

Fuck, maybe _he_ was the crazy one all along.

Locus wasn’t crazy. Locus fucked.

No, no, no. Impossible. Felix was a master at reading people, and Locus was an open book.

“You don’t fuck!”

“Some of us can be discreet about our personal lives.”

Ouch. So Felix wasn’t part of Locus’s personal life, huh? He sure felt like he was. They lived together, for fuck’s sake. Wait...

“Okay, you fucked the Wus, but it was a one-time thing, right?” Felix asked, hating the uncertainty in his voice. “Like, you’re not exactly going around bringing people home. I think I’d notice _that_ at least.”

There was a pause while Locus finished the section he was reading before glancing up and saying, “Bringing strangers here would be impolite.”

Felix stared at him and Locus stared back.

No, no, _no_.

The sheer suddenness of the revelation, of how _badly_ he’d misjudged Locus...

It was honestly enough to frighten him.

Felix liked knowing the people around him. He _especially_ liked knowing the people he was trusting with his life. And yeah, okay, knowing what they got up to in the bedroom wasn’t exactly on his priority list, but knowing that the bedroom was on the table at all was a good starting point.

When it came down to it, the whole thing felt like a betrayal. He thought he’d known everything there was to know about Locus. Locus knew everything about _him!_ Well, almost everything, but still.

For all that Felix flirted on missions, Locus had to have realized it was an act. Or maybe he thought Felix was like him, secretly going off and fucking complete strangers, if his words had been literal.

_Strangers_.

If Felix were to ever have sex—highly unlikely—he could never imagine it happening with a _stranger_. Just what kind of maniac was Locus!?

Oh, hell. Did he want to fuck Felix? Did he fantasize about him, dreaming of the day they’d do the horizontal mambo?

Felix gave a full-body shudder and Locus frowned at him.

“I— Do you—?”

“Do I...?”

They stared at each other until Felix couldn’t stand it anymore and made his getaway.

* * *

It had been _days_.

Days of avoiding Locus, of thinking about him in a sexual light, of wondering whether he was having sex every time he went out.

It was driving Felix up the wall.

“Hey,” he spoke up eventually, on one of the nights they had dinner together. “So... Do you wanna fuck me or something?”

Locus choked on his drink. Felix impatiently waited for him to stop coughing.

“Wh- What?”

“Do you wanna fuck me?” Felix asked again.

He’d started considering it as a serious possibility since discovering Locus’s true nature. After all, theirs was an unlikely partnership. They clashed at the best of times, and Felix had always assumed Locus stuck around because he was getting everything he needed.

But with the revelation that sex was apparently one of the things Locus needed...

Why would he stick around, if not because he hoped Felix would put out someday?

“Why do you ask?”

Felix huffed. “Because I wanna know, duh.”

Locus watched him intently but Felix refused to look away.

“...Not particularly,” Locus finally answered, then went back eating.

Felix was stumped. Mildly offended too, but mostly stumped. Why the hell was Locus living with him if he didn’t want to fuck him!?

“Why not?”

Locus sent him a questioning look.

“Why don’t you wanna fuck me?”

“Do you want me to?”

Felix recoiled. “No!”

Locus raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“I mean... C’mon, I must be doing _something_ wrong if you’re not interested!” Felix tried. “I just wanna know what.”

“That doesn’t sound like you.”

“Hmm?”

“Asking to hear how unappealing you are. You tend to prefer endless praise,” Locus said.

“Yeah, well, I like a little variety now and then.”

Locus hummed and turned back to his food.

So that was it, then. Locus was a sex maniac, but drew the line at Felix. It was both comforting and disconcerting. And yes, mildly offensive.

Unexpectedly, Locus spoke again.

“Would your curiosity have anything to do with our conversation the other day? It did seem as if my sexuality came as a surprise.”

Felix hesitated. Logically, he knew it would be simplest to sidestep the topic and hope both of them forgot about it as soon as possible. Practically, he’d never been great at holding his tongue.

“I thought... I thought you didn’t fuck. At all.”

“Like I said, some of us can be discreet. Even you. I’ve never seen you bringing anyone here.”

“Because I haven’t.”

Locus nodded. “Me neither. It’s not so strange.”

“No, I—” Felix snapped his mouth shut.

Locus stared at him.

“...Whatever,” Felix said as he stood, taking his food with him.

* * *

“You seem tense. Is something wrong?”

“Hmm? Oh, uh, no. Just... Thinking about the job.”

Locus nodded. “We have another day,” he said. “That’s enough time to check our preparations and gain any last intel. Siris is doing recon as we speak.”

Siris...

Oh, fuck, _Siris_.

Felix was going to have to look Mason Wu in the goddamn eye while knowing Locus had fucked him. Or he’d fucked Locus. Or they got off against each oth—

_Eugh_ , whatever! The point was they’d fucked, and now Felix had to live with that.

He let out a frustrated sigh, prompting a glance from Locus.

Thankfully, he didn’t ask.

* * *

The job was a pain in the ass.

Sure, it was nowhere near as bad as the Lozano job, but then, was anything? None of them got shot, they were only a little outnumbered, and when everything was said and done, they got their money without a fuss.

Still, there were three major problems, and all of them could be traced back to the fact that Locus was some kind of sex demon.

First off, there was Siris. Every time Felix looked at him, he was violently sent down a spiral of incredibly distracting thoughts. Hell, Felix didn’t even have to look at him, just being in his vicinity was more than enough.

Which led to the second problem: Felix had _never_ been so distracted on a mission before. Even when he wasn’t actively thinking about Locus’s insatiable libido, his reflexes were slower and his aim was the slightest bit off.

Most people wouldn’t notice.

Siris sure didn’t.

Locus, on the other hand, was not most people.

That was probably why, just like he had on the Lozano job, he abandoned his sniping position in favor of lending Felix a helping hand.

But that wasn’t the crux of Felix’s distractibility problem. Not even close.

The crux of his problem was the moment he came dangerously close to getting—to put it bluntly—squashed. It wouldn’t have been pretty. He’d completely missed the warning signs, and if not for Locus bodily shoving him out of the way, he probably would’ve ended up as a Felix pancake.

But that led to the third problem— Locus himself.

It wasn’t the first time Felix had been on the receiving end of one of Locus’s shoves. It wasn’t even the first time he’d found himself under Locus. Nothing had changed except for Felix’s own mental landscape, still fresh with the knowledge of Locus’s sexual proclivities, and honestly? That change accounted for a _lot_.

Locus was big and heavy, and he’d practically pinned Felix under him. With that as a starting point, it hardly took any effort to imagine them both naked. Locus holding Felix down, thrusting their dicks together... As sex-focused as he was, Locus _had_ to have thought about it, right?

But that didn’t mean Felix had to, and so, for the next few days, he did everything he could to take his mind off it.

Instead, he thought about death.

Now, Felix wasn’t usually the type to dwell on his near-death encounters. It was depressing and pointless. He was a much bigger fan of remembering his lucky breaks, though when it came down to it, he supposed those were just near-death encounters by another name.

It was all about attitude, that’s what he always told Locus.

And yet, to Felix’s endless annoyance, his attitude had shifted, and he spent the days after the mission mulling over how close he’d come to dying, and over something so stupid!

Not only that, but...

For the first time ever, he was painfully aware that if he’d died, he’d have died a virgin.

That had never bothered him before. It hadn’t even _occurred_ to him before. Why would he care if he died before ever grinding his bits against someone else’s? Frankly, that would’ve been the ideal, going through life knowing that he’d never have to do that, for a mission or otherwise.

But thanks to Locus and his big mouth, that was no longer the case.

Locus had made sex sound like the most natural thing in the world, and while Felix knew that it technically was, there was something different about hearing it from a broody, antisocial, no-nonsense guy like Locus.

The end result? Felix was worried about dying a virgin.

It was pathetic. It made _no sense_. It was totally ridiculous!

He was still worried.

Well, if anyone was going to help him out, it had to be Locus. He was Felix’s partner, he clearly knew his way around sex, and truth be told, if anyone had earned the privilege of deflowering Felix, it was him.

Felix tried to imagine Locus fucking him.

Sure, he could fuck Locus instead, but that would require actual participation on his part.

...Or Locus riding him, and wasn’t _that_ an image?

Felix wasn’t sure how he felt about any of it, only that his curiosity kept building, which was fucking weird. Locus was normally the curious one, because when Felix got curious, he actually _did_ something about it.

And now, Felix was curious about sex.

With Locus.

What a fucking travesty.

* * *

“Is something wrong?”

Felix barely registered the question, too wrapped up in his thoughts. With no small amount of effort, he blinked them away and met Locus’s eyes.

“...Huh?”

“I asked if something’s wrong. You’ve been quieter than usual,” Locus said, then lowered his gaze to Felix’s plate. “You’re also eating slower than usual.”

Of _course_ Locus would ask. He was the curious one, after all.

Some small part of Felix had been wanting to tell him for days. A bigger part had wanted to tell him _eventually_. The last and biggest part didn’t want to ever tell him.

Fuck it.

“We should have sex,” Felix announced.

Locus’s eyes widened. “Excuse me?”

“We should have sex. Pretty self-explanatory, Locs.”

Locus frowned and glared down at his own plate. For a while, he aimlessly pushed his food around, then asked, “...Why?”

Felix sighed. He’d known Locus wouldn’t leave well enough alone, and though he wasn’t in a hurry to recount the internal journey he’d been on, it was easier than coming up with some other explanation.

“Your whole sex thing got me thinking,” he shrugged.

“My ‘sex thing’?”

Felix crossed his arms. “You know what I mean. Your sex thing! The fact that you have sex,” he grumbled.

Locus looked confused but said nothing, leaving Felix to do all the talking, the absolute _asshole_.

“It got me thinking that we should have sex,” Felix continued, “because I’m curious.”

“About?”

“Sex.”

“With me?”

“No, with Mason fucking Wu. _Yes_ , with you!”

Locus gave him a wary look. “You asked if I’d been wanting to sleep with you,” he said. “Maybe I should’ve been the one asking that.”

Felix raised an eyebrow.

“You’ve been acting strangely since you found out about my sex life. Why? Am I another potential conquest now?”

“Wh— No!” Felix objected. While it was true that Locus had become a potential conquest, Felix resented the implication that he was one of many. “I’m not— I don’t fuck people! Not like _you_.”

Locus squinted.

“I— _Ngh_ , this is harder to explain than I thought.”

“Try.”

Felix ground his jaw. It was now or never. “I don’t fuck people,” he repeated. “I’ve never fucked anyone. Or been fucked. I’m— I’ve never had sex.”

Locus’s squint intensified, his disbelief evident.

“It’s true!” Felix said. “Sure, I flirt a lot, but that’s because I like messing with people. I don’t actually wanna get up close and personal with their crotches, you know?”

Locus’s squint lessened by a fraction, so Felix went on.

“Kissing’s great and so is jerking off, but sex is a whole other thing. Oh, porn’s great too though. Well, sometimes. Like, be honest, all those fluids and shit? Pretty gross, yeah?”

Locus said nothing.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Felix huffed. “I thought we were in the same boat. You always bitched and moaned whenever I flirted or told dirty jokes, so what was I supposed to think?”

Felix watched as Locus sat there, apparently processing everything he’d been told and recalibrating his weirdo brain around it, but then one side of his mouth pulled up in what could almost pass for a smirk.

“In hindsight, I did wonder about your reaction to Gabriel Lozano’s confession.”

Felix made a questioning noise.

“The girl under his desk,” Locus elaborated. “It took you a moment to figure out what he meant, and once you did, your reaction wasn’t what I’d expected.”

Oh, right. _That_ confession.

“How the hell was I supposed to react!? Absolutely _disgusting_.”

“I thought it was funny.”

“You—” Felix cut himself off, appalled at the faint smile Locus wore. Fucking pervert. “You’re _impossible_.”

“Yes, I think you’ve already established that,” Locus said, still looking entirely too pleased with himself.

Felix gritted his teeth. “Yeah, well, I’m right and you know it.”

“By your standards,” Locus conceded as he took another bite of food. “Though you haven’t explained why the two of us should have sex.”

“I was getting there. You’re the one who interrupted me.”

After waiting to see if Locus would dignify that with an answer—he didn’t—Felix carried on.

“So that’s what I always thought, that neither of us cared about fucking, but then you tell me you’ve been getting laid this entire time. That was bad enough, but then you also had to go and save my ass on the job, and—!”

“And?”

Felix massaged his temples and finished, “And it made me think that maybe I _don’t_ wanna die a virgin. Cliche, I know.”

“Hmm.”

“Look,” Felix said, “what we do’s dangerous, and for all that I don’t plan on dying anytime soon, you never really know, so you gotta plan for these things.” He leaned back in his chair and kept his eyes on Locus’s. “At the end of the day, we’re partners. We’ve got each other’s backs. So... I figure you’re my best shot.”

Locus leaned back in his own chair, looking contemplative, and Felix used every last ounce of willpower to keep his leg from jiggling.

“That’s what this is about?” Locus finally asked. “You really are just curious?”

“Well... Yeah.”

Locus moved his plate aside and leaned forward, clasping his hands together. “What exactly do you want?”

“I want it all. Everything. The whole shebang.”

“There’s no ‘everything’ when it comes to sex,” Locus said. “I engage in different acts with different partners depending on what we’re interested in at the time.”

“ _The whole shebang_ ,” insisted Felix.

Locus leveled him with an assessing look. “I’m assuming you mean anal sex?”

Felix grimaced but didn’t object.

“That _is_ what you’re asking for, right?”

Reluctantly, Felix nodded.

“Because there are other kinds,” Locus went on.

“I know that,” Felix snapped. “I told you, I watch porn.”

Locus sighed. “Even so, you seem less than willing, and if you’re not, I’m not.”

“What!?” Felix ground his jaw and resisted the urge to stamp his foot. “Dude, come on! I’m saying yes! Do you want me to fucking beg for it or something?”

“No, but you’re clearly repulsed by the idea, and contrary to what you may think, I doubt I could maintain an erection in light of that. Unfortunately for you, an erection is needed for anal sex. Of course, I’m assuming you’d want me to do the penetrating, given your apparent squeamishness about all this.”

Felix crossed his arms, fingers intermittently clenching. Why did Locus have to make things _so fucking difficult?_ Anyone else would’ve had their dick in Felix by now, wouldn’t they?

“Just take some goddamn pills, then,” he snarled, patience nearing its limit.

Infuriatingly, Locus had no visible reaction to the jab, only repeating, “If you’re not willing, I’m not.”

“Well, what the fuck does that mean!?”

“It means what it sounds like.”

Felix pinched the bridge of his nose and growled out, “I _told_ you, I’m _willing_. _More_ than willing. Isn’t that good enough?”

“...Maybe so.”

Felix blinked up at Locus, waiting for him to go on. When he didn’t, Felix found himself prompting, “Okay, and...?”

“And I’ll have to think about it,” Locus said.

“Wait, what? No! I’ve been hyping myself up to do this _tonight_ ,” Felix whined, faced with Locus’s relentless stare. “What do you even want to think about!? And for how long?”

“Not long. If it’s really what you want, I have no problem with it. Still, sex—especially anal—requires a bit of preparation,” Locus said as he returned his attention to his plate.

“What, psychological?” Felix snorted.

“No.”

That was how Felix ended up being subjected to a lengthy and absolutely uncalled for lecture on the basics of anal, courtesy of Locus. Though it was all pretty predictable stuff, by the time he finally shut up, Felix had started seriously reconsidering the whole thing.

But no, he wasn’t a coward.

He was Felix and he was fucking _awesome_.

* * *

“ _Locs_...”

Despite Felix’s protests, Locus pulled away and shook his head. “You clearly aren’t interested in this,” he said.

“I’m not a quitter!”

The two of them were sitting on Locus’s bed because Felix refused to sleep on dirty sheets. He’d also insisted on Locus washing his own sheets the day before, just to make sure that if he _had_ secretly snuck in a fuck buddy or two, Felix wouldn’t be forced to lie in the dried remains of their mess. Predictably, Locus had replied that his bed was perfectly clean, and given how unbearable he could be over their apartment’s upkeep, Felix believed him.

Mostly, it came down to a matter of fairness: If Felix was going to have to deal with the hassle of getting himself all nice and ready, Locus might as well put in some work too.

But now they’d done everything the other had asked, and all that was left was the actual fucking.

Fucking which Locus was evidently trying to _bail out on_.

“What the hell do you want me to do, make the first move or something?”

“That would help.”

“Ugh, _fine_ ,” Felix said, then leaned over and brought their mouths together.

It felt nice, there was no denying that, but Felix could kiss some random chick at a bar and get the same effect.

Then one of Locus’s hands cradled his neck and Locus started kissing him deeply, _properly_ , the way Felix always avoided because it made people expect _more_.

He kissed back, but once Locus began sucking and tonguing at his mouth, it became harder to match his intensity. Felix knew he was out of practice, whereas Locus clearly had no shortage of it, and once his tongue was halfway past Felix’s lips, it was time to admit defeat: Locus was the better kisser. Felix could barely keep up.

Locus pulled back and stared at him in challenge.

Felix licked his lips. “You really don’t hold back, huh? Been dreaming about this or something?”

To his chagrin, Locus seemed to take the goading in stride. He even managed to look pleased with himself, the complete and utter _asshole_.

“Do you want to keep going?” he asked.

Felix hadn’t planned on backing out, and Locus’s half-smile only cemented his conviction.

“Obviously,” he said, and brought their mouths together again.

Locus instantly picked up where he’d left off, readjusting his mouth against Felix’s and sliding his hands over Felix himself. The touches were deliberate yet careful, and he massaged his way down Felix’s torso before slipping a hand under his shirt.

The first brush of Locus’s fingers made Felix shiver. That was normal though, wasn’t it? Feather-light touches were always weird.

Locus pressed the rest of his hand to Felix’s skin and held it there, probably so he’d get used to it, but it just made Felix start getting impatient. All he’d wanted to do was get fucked, not make a whole production out of it.

“Mm, hey, Locs?”

Locus pulled back slightly. “Yes?”

“Can you hurry the fuck up?” Felix asked. “No offense, but I was kinda hoping to get this over with today.”

Locus glowered. “ _Felix_...”

“I’m just saying! We should at least be naked by now, don’t you think?”

A few seconds passed without Locus replying, but then he scooted away and stood up, taking off his clothes piece by piece. It was far from the sexiest thing Felix had ever seen, nor was it the first time he’d seen Locus naked, but it _was_ the first time it’d been in a sexual context.

He ran his eyes over Locus, liking what he saw. After all, he might’ve been averse to fucking, but he knew when someone was just plain hot.

“Now we’re talking,” he said, and crooked a finger towards himself. “Why don’t you take mine off too?”

Locus stared at him.

Felix stared back.

Locus took hold of Felix’s shirt and tugged it off. Felix’s pants were his next target, and he glanced up at the reveal that Felix had gone commando.

Felix shrugged. “There was no point.”

Evidently forced to recognize Felix’s unparalleled logic for what it was, Locus simply finished undressing him and tossed the resulting bundle of clothes aside.

Felix reached for Locus’s dick.

“Wait,” Locus said, closing a hand around his wrist.

Felix pouted. “For what? Dude, you were doing so well,” he complained. “Pretty sure this is the part where we touch each other’s dicks.”

“Not like that,” Locus said as he released Felix’s wrist. “Lie down.”

Felix did. With nowhere else to put his hands, he set them on his stomach, fingers lightly tapping out an aimless rhythm. He looked up at Locus and asked, “Well?”

Rather than give any sort of verbal answer—typical, really—Locus sat on the bed and moved closer, touching one of Felix’s knees. His hand climbed higher, sliding up Felix’s thigh, until he was pressing at his lower belly. Felix clenched his jaw against the urge to hurry him again. Locus was capable of calling the whole thing off if he complained too much, and Felix wasn’t sure he’d be able to get a second chance.

He held his tongue as Locus took his sweet-ass time, then nearly swallowed it as Locus’s fingers ran over his dick.

Jerking off didn't feel like _that_.

Felix opened his mouth to say something. He wasn’t sure what, and he didn’t find out, because Locus’s fingers wrapped around his dick and whatever he’d been about to say turned into a moan, one that Locus swallowed up by kissing him just as deeply as before.

Mortified by how needy he’d sounded, Felix tried to come up with an excuse to save face—

And then Locus gave an answering moan, stopping Felix’s thoughts dead in their tracks.

He’d _never_ heard Locus’s voice go that low. The effect was, _well_.

Felix would’ve gulped if his mouth hadn’t been otherwise occupied.

Locus gave his dick a single firm stroke, and Felix was suddenly unsure whether to ask for more or scramble away.

But no, it was just Locus, just his hand. And wasn’t getting fucked the end goal anyway? He wasn’t going to chicken out now.

He rolled his hips and Locus took the hint, tightening his hand and stroking in earnest. Felix moaned again— partly to encourage Locus’s hand, but mostly to hear another of his _ridiculous_ moans.

To Felix’s disappointment, Locus stayed quiet, but rapidly coaxed him to full hardness despite the weirdness that came with someone else touching his dick.

Felix lifted a hand, slightly sticky with sweat, and pushed at Locus’s shoulder. Instantly, Locus broke their kiss and let go of him.

“What is it?”

“Shouldn’t you be fucking me by now?” Felix asked with a grin.

“Do you want me to?”

“ _Yeah?”_

Surprisingly, Locus stretched to grab the lube on his bedside table without a fuss. He sat and coated his fingers in it, then looked up at Felix.

“You’re ready?”

Felix nodded.

Locus nudged Felix’s thighs open. With his dry hand, he pushed one up, exposing Felix completely. Felix swallowed and tracked his lubed hand until it disappeared from sight.

The first touch was strange— Locus’s finger was wet and slippery, circling insistently.

Felix felt it push into him. Even though it was big, the sensation was painless, leaving him hopeful that the rest wouldn’t hurt either.

Even so, he couldn’t resist smirking up at Locus. “I can barely feel that,” he said.

There was a noticeable stretch as Locus probably squeezed another finger in. The result was slightly uncomfortable, but nothing that Felix couldn’t handle, and he made sure Locus knew it.

“Oh, come on. Who do you think I—!?”

Okay, he definitely felt that.

As he took a few breaths to steady himself, Locus calmly answered, “I think you’re a desperate virgin trying to prove himself.”

_Ouch_.

“You know you really didn’t have to go in for the kill like that,” Felix pointed out.

Locus gave a noncommittal hum and worked his fingers back and forth, intermittently glancing up at Felix’s face before returning his eyes to what he was doing. Felix could hear the seconds ticking by, but for all that he’d have liked to speed things up, he was in no hurry to get his ass ripped open. If that meant putting up with the snail’s pace of Locus’s fingering, then so be it.

The muscles in Locus’s arm shifted with every twist of his wrist. Felix watched them as he tried to relax, and after a while spent in silence, Locus spoke up.

“How are you feeling?”

“Pretty fucking bored. Also like I’ve got someone’s fingers up my ass,” Felix said.

“Do you want to move on?”

Felix shrugged. “I mean, unless I’m missing something and the fingers up my ass are supposed to feel amazing...”

Locus changed the angle of his arm and prodded his fingers into Felix again. The stretch had eased, which Felix was glad for, and...

“Wait, what’s—? _Whoa_.”

“That’s your prostate.”

“The one people die from?”

Locus sighed. “Yes, that one,” he said, continuing to do whatever the fuck he was doing.

“ _Mm_... What the fuck, is this how the exam’s supposed to feel...?”

“Only if you have a very sensitive prostate or a _very_ unprofessional doctor,” Locus replied with a duck of his head.

Felix got the distinct impression that he was holding back a laugh.

“Yeah, yeah. Very funny. Now can you— _ah_ —hurry this up?”

“If you’re sure,” Locus said. He pulled out his fingers and met Felix’s eyes. “Are you?”

Felix stared him down.

“...If you’re sure,” Locus said again, grabbing the lube and slathering his dick in it.

Faced with the imminent reality of being fucked by that dick, Felix thought it seemed a lot bigger than before.

It rubbed against him.

It also _felt_ bigger.

Felix abruptly realized that he was going to have sex with Locus. Obviously. That was a thing that he was about to do.

His heart skipped a beat as Locus started pushing in. The obscene amount of lube he’d used was making the process easier, but Felix tensed all the same. Having Locus’s dick inside him wasn’t some elusive goal anymore, it was actually happening, and it felt all sorts of _wrong_.

Felix wanted to move—wanted to wriggle out from under Locus, wanted to _escape_ —but that would make him a quitter, so he gritted his teeth and willed himself to stay still.

Locus paused and frowned down at him. “You’re in pain.”

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock,” Felix huffed out.

Locus nearly pulled away before Felix scrambled to keep him in place.

“ _Don’t you dare_ ,” Felix hissed. “I didn’t go through all this bullshit just for _you_ to chicken out.”

He stared Locus down, watching him rethink whatever he’d been about to say.

“...Right.”

Felix’s fingers dug into Locus’s shoulders as he sunk in deeper. It hurt, of course it hurt, but Felix was no stranger to a bullet now and then. The pain wasn’t the problem. Locus’s dick wasn’t even the problem.

Felix writhed beneath him, jaw clenched and eyes shut. It’d be over soon.

Locus’s mouth found his and Felix immediately returned the kiss. His hands grasped Locus’s shoulders as their tongues reunited.

For all that he usually kept himself from sucking face, it felt amazing, and he sure could use something amazing to take his mind off the rest of what was happening. Aside from Locus’s dick being fully inside him, his own dick was trapped between their bodies, pressed against Locus’s front. It was... Disturbing.

Then Locus started rolling his hips.

It was horrible.

It was terrible.

It was so, so good.

Though it barely counted as grinding, it was something, and that was what Felix had wanted. The sense of victory that came with getting his way was nearly enough to outweigh his repulsion.

“Is this alright?”

Locus’s voice broke through his thoughts and Felix blinked his eyes open.

“...What?”

“This, is it alright?” Locus asked again, continuing the steady roll of his hips.

Felix snorted, without a single hint of desperation in it. “I don’t know, is it? Do people seriously do this for fun? _You_ do this for fun?”

Locus’s rolls slowly turned into thrusts. “Sex? Or bottoming?”

Felix had meant the first, but the idea of Locus in his current position was definitely worth thinking about. He stored it away for later and said, “Sex.”

“Yes,” Locus answered. His thrusts started getting faster, hitting stronger. “It’s physically enjoyable. With the right partner, it can be more.”

“More!? This is already _plenty_ , thank you very much!”

“Are you enjoying it?”

Felix narrowed his eyes. “Do I look like I’m enjoying it?”

Locus sat up, still thrusting away as he raked his eyes over Felix. “You do.” He thumbed at the head of Felix’s dick before adding, “But looks can be deceiving. Do you want to stop?”

...Huh.

Felix realized that he didn’t. The slide of Locus inside him had started feeling oddly necessary, like it had to keep going until Felix decided how to feel about it. Part of his mind found the whole thing just as gross as ever, but another part—one he didn’t think had even been there before—was quickly wrestling that part into submission.

“No. Keep going.”

So Locus did.

He leaned over and Felix took the opportunity to tug at his hair. Something like a growl sounded deep in Locus’s throat, which Felix made a mental note of, and he tugged again, harder.

Locus moaned, hips finally faltering.

Felix grinned uncontrollably. “You know I’m never gonna let you live this down, right?”

Locus’s only reply was to press their fronts together and lay his head beside Felix’s. His hands moved down to cup Felix’s ass, lifting it and adjusting its angle.

His next thrust wiped the grin from Felix’s face.

“F- Fuck—!”

“ _Mhmm_.”

Felix’s eyes fluttered shut as he wrapped himself around Locus, one of his hands urgently grabbing at Locus’s hair. Felix found himself torn between two very different kinds of desperation. It was all he could do just to hold on and keep breathing.

To his relief, Locus didn’t comment on any of it. Instead, he kept on doing what he apparently did best: Fucking. Felix was getting exactly what he’d asked for, and for once, he didn’t feel entirely satisfied about it.

Of course, he knew that he didn’t _like_ sex. He also knew that seeing Locus over him—all powerful thrusts and determined hands—was undeniably pornographic. His heated skin had Felix feeling sticky and uncomfortable, and the sheer weight of him was stifling, but despite all that, Felix’s body was reacting.

There was a growing pressure behind his dick, with his muscles tensing the way they usually did before he came, and the nonstop drive of Locus’s thrusts were keeping him right on that brink.

Locus sat up with a grunt, ponytail mussed.

“F- Felix,” he breathed, “are you close?”

“I... Yeah, I think so.”

Locus started jerking him off again, and Felix had no time to react before his mouth was captured in another kiss. The combined stimulation was enough to wring a whimper from him, which was instantly swallowed up by Locus.

Another whimper.

A gasp.

Then Felix squeezed his legs tight around Locus, clawed at his back, and simply held on as his first sex-induced orgasm racked his body.

“ _Ahh_ — _!”_

Locus was squeezing him back, arms around him, holding him close. “I’m here, I’m here,” he was saying, sounds which Felix knew were words, but which his mind was in no condition to even _begin_ processing. He barely registered Locus freezing up, thrusts stilted and awkward before stopping altogether.

And then it was done.

Felix bonelessly flopped backwards, panting for breath and thankful that Locus had the sense to pull out and lie beside him. For a while, they were silent, blood still pumping and exhaustion heavy in the air.

Eventually, Felix dragged his hands down his face.

“That. Was. _Awful_.”

“ _Felix_...”

“No, seriously! You had your dick in me for— Fuck, how long’s it been?”

“At least an hour,” answered Locus, sliding closer and draping an arm over Felix’s waist.

Felix fumbled to sit up. “An _hour!?_ What? No, I don’t believe you,” he declared, peeling Locus’s arm away. “And c’mon. I think we’ve touched more than enough, don’t you?”

“It was your first time,” Locus said with a frown.

“So?”

“So there’s a reason that cuddling is so common after sex,” Locus said as he sat up, meeting Felix’s eyes with an expression of utmost seriousness. “It’s a form of aftercare, and although this was hardly intense enough to warrant that, you do still need nonsexual physical contact.”

“Um? No, I don’t,” Felix refuted, and just to prove his point, proceeded to roll himself into the bedsheets until he was a newly-formed Felix burrito.

Locus stared at him.

Felix defiantly glared back.

Locus sighed and stood from the bed, only to suddenly hoist Felix’s new burrito self into his arms.

“ _Wh_ — _!?_ Hey!”

“Calm down, you need this.”

Felix squirmed to no avail, with Locus effortlessly carrying him all the way to the couch and sitting down. He set Felix on his lap and kept one arm firmly around him, then used the other to pick up the remote and start playing one of the few movies they both liked.

Minutes passed by with neither of them saying anything, leaving the movie as the room’s only source of noise.

Finally, Felix said, “You’re on the couch. Naked.”

“I’d have dressed if I didn’t think you’d run off somewhere,” Locus grumbled.

Felix ground his jaw as he thought, and after a few seconds, made a decision.

“Well... I won’t. So go get dressed.”

Locus blinked. “You’re sure?”

“Pshhh, of course I’m sure,” Felix said with a roll of his eyes, and gave a shrug for good measure. “Now go, before I change my mind.”

“...Alright.”

Locus gently shifted him off his lap—a lap that Felix quickly averted his eyes from—and left in search of clothes.

Felix stayed put. He watched the screen mindlessly, unable to concentrate.

With Locus gone, it was impossible to ignore the phantom touches roaming his body. He felt them despite the bedsheets he was wrapped up in. The tingle of hands over his skin, caresses and squeezes, grips and thrusts.

A shiver ran through him, and for a moment, he wondered if he’d fucked himself over. Locus sure had.

But no, he’d figure that out later.

They had a movie to watch.


End file.
